Chasing the Beat of My Heart
by taytay3
Summary: Nothing made sense to me, that was until the day she changed me inside and out. She was the one who made me shine brighter than any star little did I know I was chasing the beat of my heart...
1. Chapter 1

Chasing the Beat of My Heart

Austin's POV

The lights only on you in the center of the stage: you've won a record. The feeling of people chant your name over and over again: you run the show. The moment your music is listened to all over the world: you've won the hearts of a million people… "Goodnight Seattle!" I yell through the raging sound of screaming fans and loud music. I walk off the stage and hand my assistant Mandy my mic along with my jacket. "Great show Mr. Moon that was one of your best." She said supportively. "Yeah whatever hand me my bottle." I demanded. As you can see I hate my assistant…she never does anything right. One time I wanted a vanilla bean from Starbucks instead she got me a vanilla bean with caramel drizzled all over it. She's lucky that I didn't fire her that day she ought to be grateful for that. She quickly handed me my bottle of water and I drank it but spat it out of my mouth. "Mandy how many times do I have to say this, I want Deer Park water not Kroger brand!" I yelled annoyed with her as I sat in a chair. "I-I'm sorry Mr. Moon let me just get you another one." She said nervously. "No I don't want one now." I snapped rolling my eyes and shooing her away. She scurried off as my manager Jimmy came in the room with my annoying girlfriend Kira. Did I tell you she's his daughter? Yeah just my luck.

"That was a great performance Austin." Jimmy said shaking my hand. "Yeah baby that was amazing!" Kira said coming over and sitting on my lap. "But…" Oh no here he goes again. He held up a news magazine showing me come out of a club. "Austin we talked about this already…I thought I told you to stay out of the tabloids not in the tabloids." Jimmy said. I could see that he was trying to control his short temper. "Jimmy chill out I just had a couple drinks it's not like I trashed a room and threw a chair out of a glass window." I said simply. "Yes Austin but you're only 18 you need to be at least 21 to go into the brass club, it's mandatory." Jimmy said. I really wasn't listening, this is like the 70th time he's complained about me walking into a club and coming out drunk every time. "Jimmy I know people I can walk in that club anytime I want to." I said wrapping my arms around Kira's waist. "Austin this isn't good for you, people want good stars that are serious about their work and their future and you're focusing on getting drunk and having parties 24/7 it won't be tolerated." Jimmy said sternly. He got a bit scary when he was serious so I decided to lay low and go with him. "Ok fine I'll try to stay out of the tabloids but I don't know how the camera can resist…this." I said smirking while pointing to myself. "You mean they can't resist us!" Kira said hugging me tightly. "You wish…" I said under my breath.

Ally's POV

"Thanks for shopping at Sonic Boom have a nice day!" I said watching the last customer walk out the door. I sighed as it was finally the end of the day and the end of summer. I have had to work all summer since my dad has been so busy with his conventions and business trips I've basically had to run the shop the entire summer. This was officially the worst summer ever actually my best friend Trish moved the last day of school all the way to California since her dad got a huge job there as a professor and her mom as a doctor. It was pretty depressing but we video chat everyday well at least try to. I walked behind the counter and up to the practice room. I unlocked the door and grabbed my brown leather bag tossing it over my shoulder and walking back out the room slamming the door shut. I walked down the stairs and out the door making my way to my car and grabbing my keys. I finally got my own car for my 17th birthday last year and I was pretty dang happy I got one. I started my car and drove down the road, my house was only a couple minutes away so I didn't really have any time to enjoy my car that much. I drove up the driveway parking my car in the garage and cutting the engine off.

I got out the house keys and unlocked the door to the house stepping in and slamming the door shut. "Hey dad I'm home!" I yelled kicking my shoes off to the side. "Hey Ally I'm in the kitchen!" he yelled back. I sighed in relief that he was here it made me really happy. "How was Sonic Boom?" he asked putting down his newspaper. "It was fine." I said lying straight through my teeth. Yes I love my dad and would die for him but Sonic Boom is as boring as a scary movie. "Well that's great you excited for school tomorrow?" he asked sipping on his water. "Yup I can't wait to find out who my teachers are this year I hope they are good teachers." I said smiling. My dad smiled back and I grabbed my leather bag running up the stairs and into my room throwing my bag on the floor and grabbing my remote to turn on the TV. I looked through my bag pulling out a water bottle and a granola bar with a napkin. I gracefully opened the bottle taking a sip of water as I clicked through the channels stopping at Inside Edition. "Looks like one of pop celebs' Austin Moon is going public admitting he was at the brass club in an interview late after his rocking show in Seattle last night!" A woman with blonde hair said on the news: "Austin- Yes I was in the brass club last night but I had a very good cause it was because one of my friends was drunk and called me to come there, I got there and he easily got me to have a couple drinks. It was nothing huge Marisa it was just a little mistake." I scoffed as I continued to drink my water. He was lying right there his teeth, what a liar. Celebrities are nothing but trash these days and by trash I mean Austin Moon. Apparently he's America's teen heartthrob but the only thing that will be throbbing about him is his head after he has a hangover. "Well looks like Austin's in a bit of trouble with his record also! You'll have all the inside scoop on tomorrow's Inside Edition I'm Marisa Acosta, goodnight everybody." I rolled my eyes at this stupid show…celebrity's think they can do anything and lie about it. They are completely fake and that's what annoys me the most about the one and only Austin Moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chasing the Beat of My Heart

Austin's POV

After the pathetic interview with Inside Edition I finally settled down into my comfy bedroom at Seattle's best hotel…but I must say the service is pretty crappy if you ask me. I was looking at my view of all the city lights when I heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I yelled. "It's Jimmy we need to talk!" I rolled my eyes and sighed walking out of my room and opening the door for him. "Ok Austin I'm going to get straight to the point." He said inviting himself in and taking a seat at one of the living room chairs. "Ok what is it now?" I said sitting in the chair across from his seat. "You're not living up to my expectations Austin every magazine wants to know what really happened at the club because it wasn't adding up." Jimmy said crossing his legs and getting in his serious mode. Oh no this can't be good. "Well what do you want me to say!? That I actually got drunk that night? That would make me look so great Jimmy." I said as my temper rose. "Now don't you get temperamental with me…Austin it's just you never take your work seriously you take it for granted." He said softly and that was all it took for me to flip. "What are you saying I'm not serious!? Damn it Jimmy I'm a star I'm the teen heartthrob you need me!" I yelled loudly.

"Calm down before I DO fire you." Jimmy said as I took a deep breath of air and sighed coming to my senses. "Austin I think you need to take a break from being a star." He said and my eyes went wide. "You mean a vacation in the Bahamas again?" I said happily…I really hope he's sending me to Hawaii or Ulna the beach resort. "No Austin…I've made my decision you are going back to your hometown in Miami, Florida to finish senior year at Marino high and that's final." He said getting up and going towards the door. "Goodnight Austin." He said opening the door and walking out slamming it shut. I literally felt as if my mind had exploded into a million pieces. Me, Austin Moon going to high school!? I haven't been in school since the end of freshmen year! He can't send me back to that prison called a school! He just can't! My life is over completely over, there is absolutely no bright side to this. Why would he send me back to that school!? I hated that school and I always will…maybe he was just joking to see my reaction…yeah that's totally it.

Ally's POV

*Ring ring ring* I slammed down on my alarm clock as I groaned. I have to go to school which is and always will be my worst nightmare. I got out of the covers and went to the bathroom yawning as I brushed my hair to untangle all the messiness. I grabbed a towel and quickly hopped in the shower wetting my hair down as the hot water caressed my shoulders. I stepped out and dried myself grabbing putting on a yellow skirt with a yellow shirt jean vest and my signature brown boots that gave me a bit of some height on people. I blow dried my hair and curled the ends making them a bit bouncy. I then added the other accessories which were some stud earrings along with some clear colored chap stick and only a bit of mascara. I wasn't a huge fan of makeup so I didn't add that much like some of the girls in my school do. I smiled to myself and ran downstairs going into the kitchen grabbing an apple off the counter. I had a couple minutes before I could go so I decided to watch some TV in the living room. I sat on the couch eating my apple quietly as I grabbed the remote cutting the TV on and of course there on the TV screen had to be the one and only Austin Moon…does he ever stay off the TV? Talk about desperate. I took a bite as my apple as the woman from last night appeared on the TV screen. "Hello guys I'm Marisa Acosta and this is Inside Edition! Looks like we got more gossip on teen heartthrob Austin Moon and it appears that Jimmy has had enough of Austin's wild playing." I scoffed and rolled my eyes at how hilarious this was. "Looks like Jimmy has said he is officially taking a break from the famous side of the world and is going to be coming to his hometown in Miami, Florida!" I nearly choked on my apple. He used to live in Miami that's hard to believe.

"And he is coming back to finish his senior year at his old high school Marino high! Congratulations Marino high looks like you're getting a present on the second day of school tomorrow! And yes Austin Moon is coming to their school tomorrow, isn't this just exciting?! Well I'm Marisa Acosta and this is Inside Edition." As soon as she said that I turned the TV off in shock. Oh great now we have to have a huge pop star who has an ego the size of his head at our school, that will definitely push my popularity down lower than it already is. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I threw the rest of my apple in the trashcan and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I quickly did that and looked at the time as I ran out the door, I walked at a normal pace down the sidewalk as I turned the corner to see my dreadful school. Looks like it's all downhill from here. I walked through the parking lot and up the cement stairs opening the door and walking in. I sighed as I opened my bag and grabbed my schedule and locker number. I walked down the hallway turning a left at a corner. I made my way to a section of lockers and did my locker combination putting some of my textbooks in there. "Oh look who we have here it's the little dork." I turned around to see my worst enemy Cassidy. I hated her with a fiery passion that no one could burn out. "What do you want Cassidy." I said closing my locker and sighing. "Don't get moody with me Dawson, my daddy owns this school so I wouldn't be having an attitude with me." She said as if she owned the world. "Ok whatever can I go now." I asked annoyed. "Hey don't try and walk away from me when I'm talking to you." She said grabbing my wrist. I yanked it out of her grasp as the bell rang for first period and walked down the hallway out of her sight. She has been picking on me since sophomore year and it's been really annoying. So I've decided to block her voice out of my mind because anything that comes out of it is just lies and hatred.

Austin's POV

I was in my limo as we arrived to my house in Miami, I didn't know we had to leave Seattle today so he decided to wake me up at 5 a.m. in the morning! People have no respect for people who need their sleep. I looked out the window and smiled, all these places brought up good memories when I was little. I smiled to myself as we turned the road and went into a neighborhood. "Jimmy why are we um, here?" I asked confused. "You're going to meet your folks." He said and I sighed…really folks? We parked in the driveway of a house that was a tan color with black window shields, it looked familiar very familiar. "Ok Austin your things are in the back of the trunk and remember you have to be at school by 8:05 sharp, we want teachers to like you remember?" Jimmy said to me. I have to go to school and now I have to get my own bags…this is a cruel world I'm living in right now. "Yes Jimmy." I groaned and opened the door putting my iPhone in back pocket and putting on some dark shades. I went to the back of the limo popping it open and grabbing my suitcases with all my things in it. "Good luck Austin." Jimmy said rolling the window back up as the driver backed out of the driveway. "As if he would want luck for me, I don't need luck I'm Austin Moon." I said to myself quietly. I sighed and walked up the stairs to the door and knocked on it. I heard footsteps running to the door as the door swung open. "M-Mom?!" I said as my mouth literally dropped open. She still looked the same after 4 years and it shocked me a bit. "Austin is that you?" She asked as a smile lit up on her face. "Yeah." I said calmly. She came over and hugged me tightly as I gasped for air. "Sorry honey it's just I've missed you so much." She said as a tear slid down her cheek. "I've missed you too, well here you go." I said handing her my bags. "Um excuse me?" she asked confused. "Just take them up to my room a little exercise won't hurt you." I said smiling. She gave me a confused nod and went up the stairs. People are so lazy these days. I walked into the kitchen and sat down in the chair taking off my shades and sitting patiently at the table.

5 minutes later my mom came down the stairs and smiled at me. "If you're hungry there is some pancake mix and milk in the fridge, I know how you really love your pancakes." She said sweetly. "Ok thanks I would like them with whip cream and a strawberry on the top if you don't mind oh add the sprinkles do NOT forget the sprinkles." I said in a serious tone, she looked at me as if I was crazy and sat down at the table intertwining her fingers. "Austin I am not your maid I am your mother and you will treat me with respect now go make your own pancakes." She said. I could see her soft expression melting away. "But that's not fair." I said getting up from the table. "Don't tell me what's not fair Austin either make your own pancakes or don't eat at all." She said returning to the stove and pulling out a cake. "Fine I won't eat I don't want your crappy cooking anyway!" I yelled walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I walked down the hallway and went into my room, once I was in I looked around. It looked the exactly the same, the electric guitar was still next to my bed which was still perfectly made. The keyboard was in the corner of the room and my posters were still there. It really brought back some great memories but those were the happy times. I sighed and fell back onto my bed pushing my bags onto the floor. I was pretty upset, I know I blew up on my mom but I was upset about everything I didn't want to go back to high school where there is nothing but torment. I didn't mean to yell at her it's just my temper has gotten very short over the years and I can't help who I am. I should've never went into that stupid club and look where it led me to, this miserable place. I felt my eye lids start to get heavy as I ran my fingers through my hair looking up at the ceiling one last time before closing my eyes completely.

Author's Note- Ok guys here another chapter I know it's not much but just wait until the next chapter when Austin and Ally finally meet! So keep up the amazing reviews I NEED reviews so don't be shy to tell me your opinions on the story:) I'll love it anyways:)

-Taylor:)


	3. Chapter 3

Chasing the Beat of My Heart

Ally's POV

It was near the end of the day and I decided to go to class early. I walked in and of course my crush was there, Dallas Centino. A.k.a. hot boy. He's been my crush since the end of middle school in 8th grade when he gave me candy he got from the vending machine…I swear it was love at first sight. He made butterflies go in my stomach and I got nervous around him so I've never had any conversations with him since middle school. It's really hard to talk to him because first of all he's a jock and he's extremely popular at our school so it made it impossible to talk to him without a swarm of girls around him. I just sighed and walked to my seat in the back of the classroom not making any eye contact with him. I took my seat as the bell rang for the beginning of the last period of the day. I was thankful school was going to end soon I couldn't wait to get home and read or play my piano. Mr. French decided to do a topic on medieval times on the board so I decided to write down some of the notes. "Hey Ally can I borrow a pencil?" I looked to my right to see that Dallas was smiling at me and everything came in slow motion as he flipped his hair. "Ally…?" he asked waving his hands in my face. I can't believe he knows my name! "Oh yeah sure." I said scrambling through my small pencil pouch I pulled out a no. 2 pencil and handed it to him. "Thanks." He said winking at me and I thought I was going to pass out right then and there. Isn't he just amazing? He's like the perfect angel everybody needs in life. If only I knew if he liked me back.

An hour and a half later the bell finally rang for the end of the day and I grabbed my books slinging it over my shoulder. I walked out of the classroom until I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Here you go." Dallas said handing me back my pencil. "N-No keep it, it's not like I can't go over to the dollar tree and get some more." I said nervously. Really the dollar tree, now he's going to think I'm cheap… "Thanks Ally I'll see you later." He said walking in the other direction. I smiled to myself as I walked over to my locker and opened it putting my textbooks in my brown leather bag. I slammed it shut and made my way for the main entrance walking down the pavement steps and down the sidewalk to my house. If I wasn't so shy I could talk to him in a real conversation not some random quick one about pencils. I walked up the stairs to my house and unlocked the door, I stepped in kicking my shoes off to the side as I walked into the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge but I didn't bother to read it I knew it was from my dad. I grabbed a bottle of water and walked up the stairs and into my room slamming the door shut.

Austin's POV

I woke up and it was 11:51…how long did I sleep in? I shook my head and got up out of my bed taking off my shirt and throwing it on the floor. I yawned and went downstairs to see my mom looking through a small book. The guilt of what happened earlier hit me like a ton of bricks, I felt awful she's my mom…not my assistant. I came up from behind her and wrap my arms around her neck kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry mom I really am." I said sincerely. She looked at me and her eyes glistened with joy. "Its fine sweetie I understand I know you're stressed about going back to high school but it will be alright I promise." She said giving me a tight hug. "It's getting late I think you need to get some rest remember to set your alarm for 7:15 ok?" she asked sweetly. I loved my mom more than anything she brings back so many good memories. I nodded and kissed her cheek walking back up the stairs and into my room. I quickly went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and got into my pajamas. I looked up at the ceiling thinking about how life would go here for a while. It would be nice, pleasant, peaceful…just perfectly normal. I closed my eyes and sighed as it would soon be time to start my normal days as I regular teen again.

*Beep beep beep!* I sprung up out of my bed as the alarm clock scared the heck out of me. I slammed down on it and groaned as I got out of bed and lazily dragged myself to the bathroom to take a shower. After my 5 minute shower I started to put on my purple collared shirt with a white tank, black jeans and blue high tops. I combed my hair lightly and winked at myself. I am so freaking hot…ok time to get to work. I grabbed my back pack and ran downstairs where I smelled some pancakes. "Thanks mom but can you save them please?" I begged. "Ugh fine oh and I won't be home today or tomorrow my friend is having a wedding and I have to catch a flight early if I want to make it to California." She said coming around the corner. "Have a great day at school I love you." She said and I nodded running into the bathroom to brush my teeth real quick. I walked out the back door and went up the secret path to my school. I popped some ear phones in my ear and plugged them in my IPhone and selected the song "Check Yes, Juliet." By We the Kings. I finally arrived at the school and walked up the pavement steps. I walked down the hall and into the main office, I don't know why I bothered to remember where this place was. I opened the doors and walked up to the counter, none of the ladies looked up some I cleared my throat. Still again they didn't bother to look up so I slammed my fist down on the counter. "Yes Austin?" One of the ladies with gray hair and a deathly look said looking up at me. "Mrs. Braswell?" I asked squinting my eyes. She was the most annoying teacher I ever had in freshmen year, always making me get sent to the office for no reason. How was I supposed to know you couldn't bring a radio in the classroom?!

"Well isn't it my little troublemaker." She said crossing her arms and folding her legs. "Yeah you could say that." I said smirking. She rolled her eyes and went back to typing onto her computer. "I'm the new student…aka Austin Moon? Teen heartthrob of every girl in America?" I said getting slightly annoyed with the ignorance of this woman. "Here's your schedule and yes you will be having a buddy to help you get around the school, we've changed how the whole system works and most of your classes are in hallways you've never been in before." She said handing my schedule. I looked down and scoffed how the heck am I in honors algebra? "Um, excuse me but I've never been in honors anything Mrs. Braswell." I said being polite. "Oh I know." She said with a devious smile…people can be so evil sometimes. "So who's my buddy?" I asked. "Her names Allison Dawson we called her house earlier this morning informing her about this so just wait until she gets here." Mrs. Braswell said gesturing to a seat. I sat down and opened my binder and started to draw a rose on a piece of blank paper. I'm into art but as you can see music is my passion. Suddenly a girl with brown chocolate hair came in and walked up to the front office. Mrs. Braswell pointed over to me and her eyes went huge with shock…she obviously likes me she's in a shock of pure happiness!

Ally's POV

No, no, no, no, no! I absolutely hate this guy! I turned back around and looked at Mrs. Braswell. "Are you sure this is the guy I have to buddy with?" I blurted out quietly. "Yes Ms. Dawson, is there a problem?" She said innocently. I sighed and shook my head no. She gave me a warming smile and I took a step towards him trying my very best not to haul over and slap him right in the face. "Hi I'm Allison Dawson but you can call me Ally for short." I said gritting my teeth. "Yeah I know who you are can we get going now?" He asked impatiently. I faked a smile and nodded as he grabbed his bag and we walked down the hallway. "Here's my schedule." He said forcefully handing me his schedule. I looked at his schedule and saw that we had every class together except for English…great. "Ok so it looks like we have all class-"

"IS THAT AUSTIN MOON!?" a girl with brown hair and green eyes said running over to us and pushing me away. "Oh my god I love you!" she gawked out as I stared in complete horror. "Girls, girls… there's enough of the full Moon for all of you guys." He said gushing about himself. Oh how I hated him so much…he started to sign their arms and take pictures with them. As I looked at the time I was becoming very anxious. Literally I was bored at this very scene as he kissed this girls cheek and she blew up. "Can we go now?" I asked getting impatient. "Yeah sure." He said handing the girl her pen back and walking towards me.

"I'm taking you want an autograph?" He said smirking. I thought I was about to gag on the air itself. "Yeah…no thanks." I said laughing and he looked at me as if I was crazy. "What's so funny?" He asked. "Nothing." I said as we arrived at his locker. "Ok remember combinations are right left and back to the right again." I said handing him a small slip of paper as he did his locker combination. "So you've listened to my music?" He asked as he opened his locker and shoved in some textbooks. "No not really." I said simply telling the truth. "You've never listened to my music at all?" He said as if it was unbelievable. "Pretty much." I said as I started to walk again. He easily caught up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "What about Caught in Time…heard of that album?" He asked. "No." I said easily. Why won't he just stop thinking he's so famous when he's just nothing. "That's cool whatever…" He said shoving his hands in his pocket. I could sense his uneasiness around me so I decided to move quicker. "Ok so we have science, gym, math, free period and lunch together for today." I said as we arrived in front of our first class. He opened the door for me and I walked in only to get a bunch of gasps from the entire room as Austin walked in. "I-Is that Austin Moon!?" Cassidy yelled dropping her nail file. "In the flesh." Austin said smirking. I rolled my eyes and asked the teacher where we could sit. He said we could take a seat in the back and Austin followed me to the corner back seats of the room. "Mr. Heggie! I don't think Austin can see he should move up to the front with me." Cassidy said giving Austin her flirty eyes. "Ugh go ahead." Mr. Heggie said and Austin looked at me. "Is that ok with you Ally?" He asked. "Yeah go ahead." I said smiling. He smiled and collected his things moving to the front with Cassidy as every girls eyes were on him. I could sense that he was getting a bit freaked out. He looked at me and gave me a goofy grin that made me laugh a bit. I just stuck my tongue out at him as he turned back around. There was really something about this guy that made him seem so different…and it wasn't the fact that he was a pop star.

Author's Note- Ok Austin and Ally have met finally now we can REALLY start the story ok:) sooo keep up the amazing reviews I love to hear your opinions! Thanks!:)

-Taylor:)


	4. Chapter 4

Chasing the Beat of My Heart

Austin's POV

I sat through class as the teacher gave us a boring lesson about how we should work as a team and do things together and I thought the library was more boring than this…apparently I was wrong. As I was listening to the teacher I couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes looking at me. I looked over at Cassidy and saw she was staring at me with dreamy eyes. "Can I help you?" I asked obviously annoyed. "You're just really hot." She said dreamily. "Yeah I know now leave me alone." I said turning back around. I looked to the back to see Ally reading a book with a large A on it. Must be some stupid textbook. I turned back around and saw that Cassidy and a bunch of other girls were looking at me. I groaned and gave them a glare, "Stop looking at me!" I snapped in annoyance. Fan girls so obnoxious sometimes. The bell finally rung and I collected my things planning to get as far away from those girls as possible. I went to the back to see Ally collecting her things. "Ready to get this over with?" I said as she got out of her seat. She nodded and we walked out of the classroom. "Ok looks like we have gym together great." She said in disappointment. This girl is so negative. I followed her as turned a corner and went straight down the hall. "So you haven't even touched my album before?" I asked. "We're still on that topic look Austin I bet you're a great singer and all but I have no interest in your type of music." She said as we stopped at the gym entrance. "What's wrong with my music?" I said getting a bit defensive. My music is written by the best songwriters in the business! "It's just…all you sing about is partying and what type of girls you like your music is nothing form the heart." She said. You're kidding me right? People don't want to hear heart felt words they want to hear how much my life is better than theirs! "But that's not what the people want to hear." I said arguing back. "It's not about what they want it's about what you want." She said as we entered the gym.

"What do you mean what I want? I do not get everything I want." I said as we walked to the bleachers. "I didn't mean that I meant that you think your music should be about what the people want have you even written a song by yourself?" she asked as we sat down on the bleachers. Who am I kidding…I couldn't write a song for my life if I even tried to. "No not really, performing is more of my thing." I said smiling at girls who were waving at me. Being famous is a beautiful, beautiful thing. "Well then tell your writers to make something different." She said getting out a book. "You read?" I asked. She looked like the kind of person who would read a boring book. "Yeah…you should try it sometime." She said. "I do read it's called comic books." I said matter-of-factly. "Yeah and so does my 7 year old nephew." She said returning back to her book. Suddenly the whistle blew and a guy with black hair and piercing green eyes walked over to our bleacher. "Who the heck is that?" I asked Ally. "That's Coach Pittman, every girl is drooling over he's like only 25." She said not bothering to look up at me. "Ok class we are doing dodge ball today but first you need your locker combination before we can start anything." He said blowing his whistle…he must really like that whistle. He walked over to his desk as I saw some of the girls look at him like he was a god. If anything I'm a god just look at me! "Austin Moon!" Coach Pittman yelled. I got up and walked over to him winking at some girls as they swooned over me. I still got it. "Here's your locker combination and your uniform do not go to the locker room until I dismiss the class." He said not making eye contact with me. "Ok." I said turning on my heels and walking away. I sat back down next to Ally as a bunch of girls came up to me. "You're like the Austin Moon!" a girl squealed right in my ear. Perky much? "Yeah I know what do you want an autograph your arm signed?" I suggested. They grabbed my arm dragging me over to the other side of the gym. I looked back at Ally and I could've sworn I saw a hurt look on her expression but I was slammed down onto the bleachers before I could go back. "Hi Austin." I looked back to see that annoying girl I saw in first period. "Oh hi Cassidy…" I said in slight disappointment. "You know we should go out sometime." She offered and I was more than glad to reject but sadly me being the nice pop star I am had to be nice. "Yeah sure." I said looking over at Ally. She seemed so unaware of the things around her as if she was blocking them out, that book must be really interesting. "Hey Cassidy you mind telling me a little bit about that girl over there?" I said pointing over to Ally. "Oh that loser? Her names Ally Dawson she is a total nerd freak and is not popular whatsoever." She said with disgust. "Oh." Was all I could manage to say.

Ally's POV

Ugh could he get any more annoying! He thinks he runs the whole world just because he's famous well news flash he doesn't! I continued to read my book in anger but was soon interrupted by the sound of my name being called. "Allison Dawson?" I looked up and saw that it was only Coach Pittman calling my name. I sat my book down and walked over. "Here's your locker combination and your uniform." He said nicely. "Thanks." I said nicely. He winked at me which I found a bit weird and walked away sitting back down on the bleachers. I couldn't help but feel that someone was watching me. I looked over to see Austin hanging with the popular crew and my #1 crush Dallas…wait Dallas!? They were all laughing and the girls were pathetically giggling at Austin's famous jokes. I rolled my eyes and returned to my book as the coach blew his whistle once again. What is with that whistle and him? "Ok class go to your locker rooms!" I sighed and got up heading for the locker room. I got to my locker and did the combination as it easily slid open. I quickly got into my gym uniform slipping on my Nike's and running out into the gym to see Austin laughing with Dallas and his other guys Jake, Dez and Trent. Of course they would accept him into the popular group, he's good looking and has the charms of a god. Did I really just say that? Suddenly he ran over to me and smiled. "Hey Ally." He said flipping his blonde locks of hair. "What do you want?" I snapped. I was mad and I didn't care if I hurt his feelings. "Whoa, no need to get catty." He said hissing. "Just go back to your popular crew." I said walking away. He grabbed my wrist pulling me back, "Oh so this is what this is about? You want to become a popular person like them." He said smirking. As if I wanted to become like them, they won't be ready for the world ahead of them and no way am I going near those people they are just a nightmare waiting to happen, well except for Dallas.

"Austin I don't want to become popular if I did want to I would be over there trying to show off but I'm not." I said. To be honest it would be nice to be a popular person, not having to worry about getting put down because you're smart. "Ok if you say so." He said sarcastically. What a jerk. The coach blew his whistle and we all got on either side of the court. "Ok guys dodge ball should be easy for the first day make it count!" Coach Pittman said as he blew his whistle. Suddenly a bunch of dodge balls came flying through the air. Oh my god I'm going to die. I looked over as Austin was easily dodging the balls as if it was nothing but pure air itself. "How the heck are you doing that?" I asked dodging a ball that came right at me. "I'm the dodge ball master." He said cockily. "I'm so good at it that if you look up the word dodge ball in the dictionary my name would be right next to it." He said catching a ball with one hand and throwing it right at Trent which caused him to fall to the ground. "Well good for you." I said rolling my eyes. "Watch out!" he said pushing me over before a dodge ball hit my face. "Thanks." I said and he just nodded. I saw Dallas and he was getting ready to throw a ball, I was looking right into his brown dreamy eyes when a ball hit me right in the stomach making me fall to my knees in pain. "Stop the game!" I heard Austin call out. "It's going to be alright Ally just hold on." He said bending down and that was the last thing I heard before I blacked out completely.

Author's Note- Ok guys so I hope you're enjoying this story I am so sorry I haven't been updating a lot I've been so busy with my other stories I haven't had any time! Remember to keep up the amazing reviews don't be afraid to speak your mind!:)

-Taylor:)


	5. Chapter 5

Chasing the Beat of My Heart

Ally's POV

I fluttered my eyes open as a bright light came into view. I popped up looking around the room. "Oh you're awake." I looked over to see the school nurse Mrs. Hamilton coming over to me. She looked me in the eyes deeply. "No sign of a concussion you're perfectly fine Ms. Dawson you are free to go if you feel any better." The nurse said as a small headache started to occur in my head. I got off the little bed and walked out of the room in a confused daze, what the heck happened to me. As I walked out I saw Austin slid down against the lockers. "Ally you're ok!" he said as he came over and invited me in a gut wrenching hug. He cupped my face and looked me in the eyes deeply as I seemed to get lost in them. "Do you want to skip class with me?" he asked with a mischievous smile. "Austin." I said as nicely as I could. "As much as my head hurts right now I can't skip school and you can't afford to get caught skipping school especially since you're a pop star." I said as I pulled a strand of hair behind my ear. I never thought in a million years a pop star I strongly dislike would be asking me to skip class with him. "I promise we won't get caught." He said huskily in my ear causing me to shiver. "Fine but if I get caught you are so dead." I said as he took my hand and lead me to the front entrance. He opened the door as a cool breeze of the wind rushed through my face making me feel calm and serene. "You done looking at the wind Pocahontas?" he teased as I just laughed and walked down the concrete stairs. He led me down the back path of the school…the path I never went down because it looked scary and dark. "We are not going down there." I said stepping back a couple inches, if he thinks I'm going down there with him he's crazy. "Stop being such a baby Ally." He said and he made it too obvious. I groaned and followed him into the woods as he pushed back some tree limbs that hit me right in the face. "Sorry." He apologized with a smile though it didn't even sound sincere in anyway. I shook my head as we walked off the path and deeper into the woods. "Here…" He said holding out his hand. I took it gracefully and I felt a little zap of electricity… and suddenly I pulled away. "You ok?" he asked cocking his eyebrow. "Yeah I'm fine." I said as he shrugged it off. I followed him as we went deeper into the woods, I kept getting this creepy vibe of the whole place but it lacked imperfection at the most…it seemed full of life. Suddenly he put his hands over my eyes, "Austin seriously?" I asked with a bit of annoyance in my voice. "Oh just don't be such a nag if I knew you were this annoying I'd let you go to school where you obviously want to be." He said and I could just feel his lips turn into a small smirk. I sighed giving in as he led me to the destination, I could hear the trickle of water and the sound of crunching leaves beneath my feet. The sound of the water got louder with every step we took and for once I was truly scared for a moment as I was around Austin. "Ok you we're here you can open your eyes." He said and he removed his hands. I gasped at the sight…it was immensely beautiful. There was a little rocky waterfall falling into a small lake that led all the way back to the school. There was a small patch of land with grass on it as the dew glistened. It was the definition of beautiful itself and I couldn't help but be pulled into it. I walked around touching the rocks on the waterfall as little droplets of water hit my skin making me shiver at the feeling but in a good way. I can't believe that there was beauty bound to this land right behind a dark path from the school. "Like it?" Austin said running his fingers through his blonde locks, his own hair glistening in the light. "Do I like it no… I love it!" I said in amazement as I stared in awe at the whole place. He walked over to the grassy side and sat down throwing a pebble in the lake as it danced across the water.

"What is this place?" I asked as I came over and sat next to him. "It's called the enchanted woods, used to be a place where constructors would tear down trees and build little buildings." Austin said in pure disgust. "Well what's wrong with that." I said getting comfortable on the grass. I saw his hands ball into a fist but he unclenched he seemed a bit more tense. "You don't understand don't you Ally this is an element of beauty and they only want to get there crappy hands on it so they can build businesses for no damn reason!" he said softly but his voice spewing with anger. I felt a wave of guilt come over me, this place meant something to him probably more than me…after all I never knew this existed in the first place. "I'm sorry." I said softly but with sincerity. He sighed and walked over to a tree gracefully touching one little spot in the middle. "My dad and I used to come here every day before he joined the military…" he said and I could hear the pain in his voice. "One day my dad called home saying for me to wait for him here right at this exact spot. I waited there for 5 hours, he never came…later I found out he was shot without knowing it and died 20 minutes after the call…" he said all choked up I looked at him as he was on the brink of tears. I got up and walked over to him putting a hand on his shoulder. "I am so sorry Austin I never knew…" I said as I felt like crying myself. I judged him before I even got to know him…all this time he came out as a low-life jerk when in all he's never had a male romodel in his life. "It's fine." He said wiping a tear from his eyes. I could tell he was really hurt but I understood that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. I coughed and he smiled at me. "Well let's get going." He said walking past me and back into the woods. I knew he was hurting inside he thought putting on a smile and some high tops would trick the press but it doesn't trick me. I sighed and ran after him as I saw him walk back on the path hands in his pocket…this was a really awkward state to be in but I understood what position Austin was in and that's what hurt the most. "Since we skipped school do you want to go grab something to eat?" I asked him smiling. "No thanks I'm not hungry." He said refusing to make eye contact with me. That's it. "Austin please look at me." I said and he faced me. "What?" he snapped and I felt a twinge of hurt but it didn't intimidate me. "You need to eat." I said sternly. "Look Ally I can't be seen with you…" he said slowly and for a minute I didn't understand. "What do you mean I can't be seen with you." I said. He groaned running his fingers through his hair, "Ally I'm a pop star and you're just a regular person I can't be seen with someone like you.." he said not making eye contact with me. I felt like he had ripped me in two…now I remembered exactly why I hated Austin Moon. He thinks he can't be seen with non populars or non-celebrities even after I thought he had a soft side he came right back to slap me right in the face. "Well then." I said walking away but he grabbed my arm. "Ally don't take it personal." He said as I yanked my wrist out of his grasp and walked away…oh no it JUST got personal.

Austin's POV

I watched her walk away from me and I felt alone once again. Being a pop star was fun and all but you were giving up your entire life and that also meant your friends. Not that I considered Ally as a friend but I just felt as if I could trust her. I mean in the woods everything just spilled out of my mouth, my emotions, my feeling, my anger and she didn't even judge me. That's the kind of person I needed in life and I just ruined my chance. But she needed to understand that I'm not a regular kid I'm a pop star with a huge reputation and a long career ahead of me. I can't just hang out with anybody because anybody who is not somebody isn't my type of somebody… I understand if Ally's hurt but what about my feelings…sheesh how selfish. I sighed and walked in the other direction away from the way Ally took. I don't know why but I couldn't get her hurt expression out of my mind. It was like how a lost puppy looked when it found out its family left him all by himself. Ugh I have to get her out of my mind I need to just focus on Austin and Austin Moon himself. I walked up the sidewalk and turned the corner seeing my house come into view, I didn't want to take the back path had too many memories back there. I walked across the empty street and knocked on the door. Of course my mom wasn't here…great. I groaned in frustration as I saw a white van park up next to my house. Oh no. I mentally screamed as Debby the annoying reporter for "Top Teen News" fluffed her hair and grabbed a mic from the camera man. I wasn't up for this crap so I got up and tried to unlock my house. "Hello Austin Moon!" she said and I mentally hit my forehead. Darn it. I sighed and turned around slowly. "Hello Debby." I said gritting my teeth. My life is just amazing isn't it? "We're on in 3…2…1" the camera man said and Debby put on an obvious fake smile. "Hello I am Debby Stanford and this is Top Teen News! I am here with the talented and amazing teen heartthrob Austin Moon!" I smiled at the camera trying my best not to scream "fire!" and run into a bush. "Hi Debby." I said smiling at her. "So Austin since you're now starting your senior year at your old high school how does it feel make any new friends any girlfriends?" she said but I knew that all she wanted was the latest gossip to start something. "Yeah life is going perfectly fine and school is awesome." I said ignoring her last question. "That's great but what about the fans and the girls throwing themselves on top of you how do you think Kira feels about this." She said putting the mic right in my face. "Look Debby…the fans and the girls are amazing but I don't have my eye on anyone else other than Kira." I said to the camera…boy was that a lie. Probably the biggest lie I've ever said to the camera. "Oh that's good…so you working on any music anytime soon?" she said and I felt sick. I haven't been able to write a song in 3 months if I don't make one soon I'm dead and my career is dead. "Yeah of course." I said bluffing. Well the camera does believe anything. "That's great Austin I can't wait to hear it! That's it for today guys, I'm Debby Stanford and this is Top Teen News." She said smiling one last time before the camera guy said "Cut!" I smiled at her and she gave me a hug…that was…weird. "Thanks for letting us interview you we haven't been able to catch up with any of the newest stars in the business!" she said laughing hysterically. "Ha…yeah funny…" I said nervously as she was beginning to get a bit creepy. "Ok well gotta run!" I said as I ran past her and behind the house. I grabbed on the tree limb leading to my bedroom window and climbed up the tree.

I opened my window and hopped inside and closed my windows…just in case that crazy reporter decides to follow me. I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled off my shirt, throwing it on the floor and grabbing a towel. I cut on the shower and after getting fully undress I hopped in letting the hot water sooth my muscles. I was still stressing over Ally. She doesn't know how hard my life is, having to be a normal student and then to be a pop star the next. If only she knew the frustration and all the work I put into this. She's just being selfish. She should know that I can't be hanging around with normal people I mean not that Ally's normal…she's different but she's not normal and that's what I like about her. But she can be very stubborn and hard to get to…not that I don't like a challenge. I flipped my hair one last time and stepped out putting a towel around my waist. Maybe I'm putting too much thought into this maybe I just need to relax invite Kira over for a couple drinks and everything will be fine. I walked out of the bathroom letting the steam flow into my bedroom. I quickly got in my boxers and my pajama bottoms without putting a shirt on. I don't really like wearing shirts. I walked down stairs and grabbed a granola bar out of the fridge as the doorbell rang. I hope it's not that stupid reporter or less MORE reporters. I walked over to the door and opened it to see Kira. She jumped into my arms making me taking a few steps back. "Hey Kira." I said putting my arms around her waist. This is exactly what I needed to get my mind off all the stress and Kira is the only one to do that for me. "Hey baby I've missed you." She said closing the door with her foot. "I've missed you more." I said getting cheesy. There was something about Kira that made me feel like I had to be the perfect boyfriend for her…I never felt as if I could tell her anything personal because she wasn't that kind of person. "I've missed you most." She said as I led her to the couch. "Does your dad know you're here?" I said as we sat down on the couch. "Nope he thinks I'm out at the mall which gives us tons of time because I shop extremely long." She said huskily tracing my chest. I know what Kira wanted to do but right now but didn't want to do that I wanted to watch a movie or play video games but she wasn't that type. When I wanted to watch a romantic movie she wanted to watch a thriller. When I wanted to play video games something I thought she would like since she's into thrillers…she wanted to go shopping. "Kira not right now ok?" I said putting her hand back on her lap. I kissed her cheek to reassure her nothing was up with me…not that she would care. But I love Kira she's the one I want to be with…right?

Author's Note- Ohhh is Austin in love with Kira? I hope you guys liked the little auslly scene in the beginning but guess what I'm doing a huge contest. So since I have like 4 stories I think you guys need to private message or review which one you like the most and the one with the most votes is the one I will be working on for a whole week only that one and no other story!:) so just private message or review one of your favorite stories of mine to me and the one with the hugest votes win a whole week of their favorite story! Keep up the amazing reviews! If you have any questions ask me of course:)

-Taylor:)


	6. Chapter 6

Chasing the Beat of My Heart

Ally's POV

I came home and slammed my door shut. Who the heck does he think he is? Just because I'm not a freaking pop star it means he can still talk to me like that? Ugh! I ran upstairs suddenly losing my appetite and closed my bedroom door. I sank to my knee's and tossed my bag right next to my bed. I got up and searched through my bag and grabbed my songbook/ journal. This book held my deepest secrets and if anyone got their dirty little paws on it I would die. I would scream and die.

_Dear Diary,_

_ If you ask me life sucks in more than one way and it especially sucks if you meet a selfish no good pop star who has an ego the size of his head. Today I went to some unknown place with Austin Moon (Yeah that's right.) and we had the sweetest conversation. His dad used to take him there before he got hurt and died back on army base. It was pretty depressing, I mean imagine having the Austin Moon have a horrible past about his father? A little hard to believe if you ask me yourself. Anyways afterward he told me we had to go our separate ways because he was a freaking pop star with responsibilities! Responsibilities yeah right all he ever does is go clubbing and get drunk every chance he gets. Ugh he's so annoying I could just rip off his head. But that wouldn't be the nicest thing to do..maybe push him off a cliff yeah that's a lot nicer. Anyways got to go do homework! Love Ally. _

After I finished my journal entry, I quickly got in a nice pair of pajama's and hopped in bed to began my homework. An hour later I finally finished it with a cramp in my hand to finish it off. I got out of bed and pulled on a cardigan over my tank top. I normally look at the stars at night whenever I get the chance and tonight I just really needed to get my mind off a lot of things, especially Austin.

I stepped into some warm fuzzy slippers and walked downstairs. My dad won't come home until late tonight so he won't mind if I stay up a bit past curfew. I opened the door and stepped out as I looked in amazement at the stars. There was always this one star that I could always see and it was in the same place every night. It never moved, not even an inch to my surprise. It was beautiful, it was like it out stood every star in the Heavens. I quietly sat down on the porch steps and looked up at the stars... they really did wonders to people's eyes that's for sure.

"What are you doing?" I jumped up to see Austin with a red hoddie on and some black jeans with red high tops.

"What are you doing on my property?" I argued back.

"I'll ask the questions here little lady." he easily sat down right next to me and I couldn't help but tense up. "I'm looking at the stars now go away."

"Hey that's not how you treat a guest."

"More like an unwanted guest..." I said under my breath. "Look Ally I know you don't really like me..." I gave him my famous stare. "Ok maybe you don't like me at all but, I'm not a bad guy." he said intertwining his fingers. "Wow Austin, you go clubbing and drinking how are you not the bad guy here?" I asked refusing to make eye contact with him. "Because every pop stars got a heart. They just don't know if it's the right one." he said as he kicked some dirt off his shoe.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Every pop star has a dream, and they forget who they are in the process. But I haven't, I still have heart and it's still beating." He said. His tone and eyes going softer with every word. "Ok so we're speaking metaphorically here, so if your heart is still beating why aren't you the same person?" I asked. He got up and dusted off his jeans. "Well Ally... I don't know who I am to be exact. All I'm doing is chasing the beat of my heart and maybe with that I can show you who I really am." and with that he ran away and into the darkness of the night.

I sat there still in shock at his words. "Chasing the beat of his heart?" I said aloud. What the heck is that suppose to mean? I sighed and ran my fingers through my brown locks of hair. I got up and dusted off my pajama bottoms. I walked inside closing the door and went upstairs to my room. I locked the door, not wanting my dad to interrupt my sleep. I really needed to think about what Austin meant. 'Chasing the beat of his heart...chasing the beat of his heart?' I quickly brushed my teeth and hopped in bed, then I was suddenly engulfed into sleep as my eyelids closed.

Austin's POV (Kind of short)

I closed my front door slowly trying not to make a sound. "Young man what are you doing up past curfew!" I looked over my shoulder to seem my mom impatiently tapping her feet. "H-hey mom..."

"Don't hey hi me Austin Monica Moon. You are 20 minutes late past curfew!"

"I'm sorry mom I just went out to meet up with a friend."

"Oh and what's this friends name I suppose?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. "Ally." I said nonchalantly. My mom's eyes went wide. Wait mom no-

"You got yourself another girlfriend! Oh this great sweetie! I never liked that Kira girl she is way too clingy!" My mom embraced me in one of her tight hugs. "Wait mom-"

"Oh my goodness! You have to invite her over tomorrow night you just have too! Your family is coming over and all this will be just wonderful!" she pronounced as she gave me another bone crushing hug. How was I suppose to tell her I already invited Kira to come over tomorrow night? I can't just reject her and bring Ally for my mom's happiness. "Yeah..." I said faking enthusiasm. "Ok now get to bed I'm setting you off with a warning you know." she gave me a soft pat on the back and I smiled weakly at her. I walked up the stairs and into my room. I pulled off my shirt and got in some pajama bottoms.

I quickly brushed my teeth and hopped in bed. I looked up at the ceiling as my eyelids began to get heavier... being normal was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

Author's Note- Hey guys I know I haven't updated in like forever and I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting I feel just so awful about it! Anyways here is the new chapter I hope you guys liked it:) Oh and check out my new story called "Let me love you" it's only got one chapter up but I think you guys will like it:) Keep up the amazing reviews!:) Oh and tell me what you think "Chasing the beat of my heart" means to Austin, the person with the closest guess will be in one of my new stories!;)

-Taylor:)


End file.
